grosserygangfandomcom-20200214-history
Grosserypedia:General Rules
The General Rules are the overall policies from the Grosserypedia. The General Rules consist of basic, editing, behavior and commenting guidelines. Breaking the rules might result in a block or warnings, while consequence stages and block time depending on how many times the rules have been broken or how worse have the rules been treated. *'Rule #1: Age' - You must be over 13 years old to edit. Being under 13 years old will result in a single warning and then a block, with time depending in how the rule was broken. This guidelines are dedicated to FANDOM's Terms of Use. *'Rule #2: Anonymous Users' - Due to immaturity and possible vandalism of unregistered accounts, users should have a registered account to edit. *'Rule #3: Language' - Please try to use English language. If you can't, then we will do a Clean-up. However, if this is done just for fun, we might give the subject a series of consequences. *'Rule #4: Fan-Shippings' - Fan-shippings aren't allowed. This is simply speculation by fans and doesn't relate with official content, indicating that relationships only belong to forums and fan-sites. *'Rule #5: Self Portraits' - For safety and privacy, you shouldn't upload a photo of yourself in real life. You might lose your privacy by uploading a self portrait. *'Rule #6: Information' - The wiki is for canonical and legitimate information. Fanon contents such as characters, series and other topics aren't tolerated. *'Rule #7: CSS & JavaScript' - Please ask to Grosserypedia's bureaucrats before using our Cascading Style Sheets and JavaScript. Grosserypedia should also be credited when the scripts are used. *'Rule #8: Spoilers' - Spoilers and major details about recent contents shouldn't be posted in the same day as the release. Details will be posted between 1 or 9 days later after their release, decided by staff members. *'Rule #9: Relation & Webseries' - Pages should have information that's at least related to The Grossery Gang toys, and not other toylines or unrelated contents. The webseries, movies and webisodes aren't part of this wiki because the Grosserypedia is just dedicated to the toys, apps and other media. *'Rule #10: Spam' - Spamming unnecessary content while commenting isn't allowed. This might result in an instant block. Commenting in mass, which consists of lots of comments in few minutes, will make the instant block permanent and will be also considered spam. *'Rule #11: Caps Lock' - All caps comments are only tolerated when positive, such as celebrating or screaming in excitement for new contents or similiar topics. However, this doesn't apply to negative comments such as yelling or screaming negatively. *'Rule #12: Obscene Words' - Obscene and strong language, such as swearing words, will not be tolerated in the wiki. The Grosserypedia wants to hear good language. *'Rule #13: Opinions' - Opinions are allowed. However, be sure that negative opinions aren't meant to hurt anyone's feelings. Everyone should respect each other's opinions. *'Rule #14: Advertisements' - Advertising websites out of FANDOM is okay, such as YouTube, Twitter or Moose Toys' webpages. However, harmful websites will make advertisements not tolerated. *'Rule #15: Vandalism' - Vandalism, such as deletion of necessary information or blanking pages, will not be tolerated in the wiki. We might give an instant block and, if necessary, a report to the FANDOM staff. *'Rule #16: Image Relations' - Please make sure that an image is related to The Grossery Gang, such as a graphic or screenshot. Unrelated pictures are still allowed in blog posts and user profiles. *'Rule #17: New Content' - If you find new contents not added in the wiki yet, please give reliable proof about the details. *'Rule #18: Rename Pages' - Pages should be only renamed if a name has been confirmed to the theme or there's a spelling or grammar mistake. *'Rule #19: Edit Reverting & Abuse' - Do not revert or undo staff members' edits unless the reason is acceptable by other users and staff members. Editing shouldn't be abused for the simple purpose of getting achievement badges, which are only made as rewards for hard work. *'Rule #20: Harassment' - Bullying, harassment and remarks will not be tolerated. Aside from an instant block, a report will also be sent to the FANDOM staff if necessary. *'Rule #21: Claiming A Career' - Please don't claim to be someone else unless it is true, such as an actor, a writer or a toy developer. The Grosserypedia welcomes you to be yourself. *'Rule #22: Staff Applications' - Don't directly ask a staff member to join them unless the user has good requirements to join the staff. However, the Grosserypedia does staff applications, which consist of hiring new staff members when needed. *'Rule #23: Editing Profiles' - Editing profile pages isn't allowed unless the user has allowed someone to do that. Staff members are still able to edit if their state has changed, suc has being blocked or a staff member. *'Rule #24: Politics' - Refrain from mentioning politics and any kind of religion. Category:Rules & Guidelines